Need
by Ivoryyy
Summary: Zach and Cammie, two lovers who have one thing in common. They are absolutely crazy for eachother. In this one-shot, that shred of self-control snaps and things get steamy. Need I say more? LEMON.


**Hello, my dearly beloveds. In case you know me from two years ago, I've finally made my great return to FanFiction, and what a better way to start than with a bang? Literally. If you don't know me, then hey there, angelface, I'm honoured that you've decided to read this. Let's see our favourite couple get naughty, shall we? Enjoy.**

**-_Ivoryyy_**

* * *

He wasn't sure what it was exactly that prompted him to wake up; be it the remnants of her perfume from last night or the radiating warmth coming from her, the supple length of her curving alongside his body. It was probably a combination of both, and once he was awake, there was no way he was going back to sleep.

Zach ran a finger over the curve of Cammie's shoulder, brushing her hair away. She was so beautiful in her slumber; it was so difficult to keep his hands off her. A hunger grew inside him, particularly once the memories of the night before resurfaced in his mind. They had returned late to crash in the shitty motel room, but despite their fatigue, tension had sparked and they had caved to their inner desires. Their clothing lay strewn across the room, the only remnants of what had happened. That, and their memories.

There was a moment's hesitation as he leaned over her shoulder to plant featherlight kisses along her skin; perhaps she wouldn't appreciate being disturbed in her sleep. But he needed to feel her; it was no longer a matter of wanting. If he didn't touch her, he would lose it. She was so close to him, so unbelievably close. It would be a crime not to use this opportunity. He gently turned her onto her back, her hair fanning out across the pillow. She mumbled, and my attention drew to her saccharine lips. He wanted to kiss them, but he wouldn't kiss unresponsive lips. There was a limit he wouldn't cross.

The phone started ringing in a bag. His phone. It was probably important. He didn't make a move to pick up. Cammie's eyes opened, disrupted from her tranquillity. "What the-" Her words died out at the sight of him. A smile twisted her lips. "Hey." She said quietly.

"Hi." He responded softly.

The phone continued ringing incessantly, he started to shift out of bed to get it, but her hand on his arm halted his movements. "Don't go." Her voice had shifted, taking on a different tone. It sounded like what he was feeling inside. It was all the permission he needed. He leaned over her, pressing his lips to hers, his hand cupping her breast. It wasn't enough. He kissed her jawline and worshipped her neck, going further down until he lowered his mouth over the perked mound, his tongue flicking over the hardening peak. Her breath hitched as his other hand clasped the other. His self-control was in shreds; but he wouldn't give in yet. He wanted to draw this out.

Zach drifted down her torso, nipping at her skin lightly before assuaging it with a languid stroke of his tongue. He spread her legs, the look of hunger blatant on his face. She was his to ravage in whichever way he pleased. His lips found her inner thigh. He was close, so close to _her_. He ran his tongue down her slit, the taste of her exploding in his mouth from that one, tentative motion. Oh, god, he wanted her so badly. He skimmed his hands above Cammie's torso, pinning it down on the bed. Her fingers came down, tangling themselves in his hair as they drew him closer. Her breath came out in aborted gasps as he sucked on her swollen clit. She grinded herself against his mouth and he smirked; so wanton, so greedy, so desperate for more.

"Oh, Zach."

The sound of his name spilling from her mouth caused him to shudder. Only she could draw out such a response from him. Just before she was driven over the edge, he pulled away and kissed her forcefully, knowing she could taste herself on his lips. His tongue asked for access to her mouth, which she granted, curling around her own tongue. Her hand trailed down, wrapping themselves against his hard length, and he groaned. He throbbed in her grasp, each teasing caress furthering his plight. He couldn't handle this anymore.

Zach positioned himself at her entrance, drinking in the thoroughly debauched look on her face. His. All his. He pushed into her slowly, resisting the need to ram himself into her senselessly, to drive them to a screaming, hot mess. Her walls clenched around him, so agonizingly warm and tight, but he was still afraid of hurting her.

Cammie's hand clamped the back of his neck, pulling him down to whisper in his ear. "Zachary Goode, what are you waiting for?"

He pulled out to the tip, then plunged into her swiftly. The sudden intrusion tore a startled gasp from her lips. He braced himself on either side of her, pounding her from above. He kissed her again, messy and wild, her name losing itself from his mouth to hers.

Heat, there was nothing but heat as he thrust into her. Cammie moaned, but never asked him to stop. A sharp stinging blossomed on his back as her nails raked across his skin. She only begged for more. He heeded her pleas, shoving hard and deep.

Zach didn't know how long they kept it up for. He lost himself in her, there was nothing but the sounds of her panting and the feeling of her body underneath his. Then, she did something that shocked him, and took control. Cammie escaped from him and pushed him down, her mouth coming down over his member. Her fingers moved deftly in unison with her head, which bobbed up and down. He groaned again, unable to produce actually words. She was driving him insane. He had driven him insane.

"Does that feel good?" She inquired, playfully running her tongue along his shaft.

A groan was his response.

She felt so good. So amazingly good.

He lifted her up and cast away the baubles on a nearby table, placing her onto it before driving into her once more. This time faster, merciless. He was so close. He couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. The table jostled against the wall as he entered her over and over and over. "Oh, god, Cammie, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-"

She cried out as she trembled against him, whilst he simultaneously shuddered at his own release within her pulsing walls. He brushed his lips over hers, gently this time, and she said those three words that he lived for every day.


End file.
